


Un Remanso de Paz

by LilithK



Series: Lynnae Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Sexy Times, Temptation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: ¿Sabéis la típica escena en fantasía donde el protagonista se encuentra a la chica desnuda, tomándose un baño en un lago de forma muy sensual?Pues en este fic os vais a encontrar esa misma escena pero al revés. Porque Nathaniel Howe desnudo es un monumento que merece ser admirado.
Relationships: Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland & Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Warden, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Lynnae Cousland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529885





	Un Remanso de Paz

—¿Dónde está Nathaniel?

La enana se giró, dejando a medias lo que andaba haciendo, para poder mirar a su comandante, quien había vuelto de su pequeña ronda de exploración antes de lo esperado. Aunque había motas de sangre en su arma y en su pechera, parecía estar intacta, como era de esperar, como si su armadura fuera imposible de mellar y deslustrar, ni tan siquiera por un trol. Sigrun recogió la cuerda en la mano y tiró de ella, haciendo que la tela de la tienda se recogiera sin mayor problema.

—Se fue también, hace un rato—le contestó, empezando ya a trabajar en el nudo—. Pensaba que estaríais juntos, la verdad.

Sólo consiguió hacer que frunciera las cejas ligeramente. Sigrun chascó la lengua, algo decepcionada por no haber sacado mayor reacción de aquella estoica mujer y siguió en su tarea de desmontar la tienda de campaña en la que había dormido. Lynnae pasó a su lado a ritmo ligero, mirando a un lado y a otro, comprobando todo. Le repitió la pregunta a Velanna, que estaba desempolvando y doblando las mantas, pero la respuesta también fue negativa. Estaba echándole una mano a ambas recogiendo bártulos del campamento cuando vio acercarse a Oghren desde detrás de unos arbustos cercanos.

—¿Estabas preguntando algo? —curioseó, mientras se reajustaba la armadura alrededor de su cintura.

—Sí, no veo a Nathaniel aquí. ¿Estaba contigo? —por si acaso, movió la cabeza un poco y miró más allá del sitio por donde el enano había aparecido.

—Qué va, yo sólo he ido a esas matas de allí a plantar un pino —contestó como si nada, provocando una mueca y sonido de profundo disgusto en Velanna—. El que sí vino conmigo es tu chucho. Le gusta hacerme compañía y competir por ver quién marca el territorio, si sabes a lo que me refiero, je je... Ahora vendrá, se entretuvo cazando algo.

Lynnae asintió y le agradeció antes de meterse los dedos en la boca para poder silbar con fuerza. El sonido se hizo eco por la hondonada antes de ser respondido al minuto por un estruendo de arbustos moviéndose y zarpas a la carrera. Una mole de color marrón entró trotando en el campamento y se sentó (o más bien dejó caer todo su peso sobre sus cuartos traseros) con la cabeza en alto, sujetando lo que parecía un pobre nug muerto en las fauces, como enseñándole a su dueña la presa con orgullo. Lynnae sonrió y se agachó para poder acariciarle la cabeza, dedicándole unas cuantas palabras de ánimo que le hicieron remover la cola, contento.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes por dónde se ha ido nuestro gruñoncete? –preguntó con dulzura, sin dejar de rascar detrás de sus orejas.

El mabari dejó de estampar la minúscula cola rítmicamente en el suelo y se levantó. Posó con cuidado la presa en el suelo, dándole un par de golpes con la pata primero, como para comprobar que efectivamente estaba muerta y no saldría corriendo en cuanto se despistara, traicionándole y dejándole sin desayuno. Cuando pareció contento con su examen, se giró y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, indicando que debía seguirle, y se encaminó al comienzo del bosque. Olisqueó aquí y allá y acabó por mirar fijamente un punto en concreto. Al otear Lynnae con más cautela vislumbró un pequeño sendero en aquella dirección, lo cual daba una buena señal de por dónde podría haber ido él. Le volvió a acariciar la cabeza con mimo, agradeciéndole la ayuda y se giró para mirar al resto de sus compañeros.

—Iré en su busca, no tardaremos en volver. Tenemos que ponernos en camino cuanto antes, así que empezad ya a preparar la comida y así tardaremos menos—iba a echar a andar, pero en vez de eso se volvió a girar, frunciendo mucho el ceño—. Oghren, no. Ese nug es de Zimt, lo ha cazado él.

—¡Pero…! —unos ladridos amenazadores le impidieron acabar la frase— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pequeña mierdecilla peluda, quédatelo. ¡Pero cuando cace yo otro y lo ase como es debido no pienso dejar que te comas ni los huesos!

El animal le respondió con un gruñido y se volvió a su presa, tumbándose y sujetándola entre las dos patas delanteras para así poder despedazarla cómodamente.

Lynnae se quedó un instante mirándolos con ternura en los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de adentrarse en el bosque en busca del que echaba en falta en aquella escena.

Como imaginó, el sendero era algo difícil de percibir a simple vista en una zona tan frondosa, pero a su vez lo suficientemente claro como para seguirlo si se miraba con particular atención el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo que caminar mucho, apenas unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se topó con un claro en el bosque en cuyo interior se extendía un estanque, amplio y profundo. Miró maravillada a todos lados, sorprendida por la delicada y serena belleza del frondoso lugar, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una figura en medio del agua. Se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar a la vista y se cruzó de brazos, acrecentando su sonrisa sin querer.

—Así que estabas aquí.

Nathaniel se giró, sorprendido al escuchar la voz. La miró de arriba a abajo antes de sonreír, jugueteando con el agua con las palmas de sus manos.

—Me topé con este sitio mientras exploraba los alrededores buscando algo que echarnos a la boca ayer. Demasiado pacífico para invitar a los demás, como comprenderás…

Le quiso decir que discrepaba. A ella le gustaba la compañía del resto de sus guardas: el ruido, las conversaciones, las risas y el caos que solían generar allá donde iban. Si estuviera el resto allí estarían jugando en el agua como críos, haciéndose ahogadillas y compitiendo por cualquier tontería o incluso causando más problemas aún al tratar de evitar ser arrastrados en la locura de los otros.

Pero era cierto que el lugar parecía pedir la callada sintonía de la intimidad. Si hiciera más ruido no se escucharía el canto de las aves, el susurro del viento serpenteando entre las hojas, el sonido que hacía el agua al moverse y chocar con ella misma siguiendo la corriente que ahora dirigían sus manos. De algún modo, que estuvieran solos parecía lo correcto.

—¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí tú solo?

—Bañarme —contestó, levantando la ceja ante la obviedad—. Sabes, llevamos ya unos cuantos días vagando por el bosque y no quiero acabar hediendo como el aliento del enano.

—Qué detalle por tu parte —se río, entendiendo a la perfección a qué clase de olor nauseabundo se estaba refiriendo.

—Y… —movió el agua alrededor, generando de nuevo un sonido rítmico y relajante— ¿estás molesta porque no te invité a venir aquí conmigo?

Esta vez fue ella quien levantó la ceja, provocando una risilla insolente en él.

—No, no estoy molesta. He venido aquí porque no estabas en el campamento y nadie sabía dónde habías podido ir.

—¿Sabes? No te haría ningún mal venir aquí conmigo y bañarte también —siguió, cada vez un poco más osado que antes—. Empiezas a oler a tu perro.

—Eso —bufó por la nariz— ha sido grosero y maleducado.

—Siempre me dices eso cuando trato de ser sincero —replicó de inmediato.

Lynnae chascó la lengua, y desplazó el peso de su cuerpo una pierna a la otra.

—Nathaniel, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya. He oteado el terreno y si no nos damos prisa perderemos el rastro en cuestión de horas. Así que vamos, déjate de juegos y sal ya.

La miró un momento sin decir nada, sin abandonar la sonrisa tampoco, calculando su suerte si decidía tentarla un poco más, estirar un poco más aquel tenso hilo a ver si acababa cediendo a su favor.

Pero ese tono de voz estaba rozando el que no permitía réplica alguna, así que decidió dejarlo estar.

Por el momento, al menos.

Se hundió del todo en el agua, manteniéndose unos segundos bajo ella antes de emerger de nuevo. Se echó las manos a la cabeza, peinando hacia atrás los mechones de pelo empapado y profundamente negro como plumas de cuervo, dejando que el agua chorreara por ellos espalda abajo anárquicamente y comenzó a avanzar a la orilla.

Siendo sinceros, Lynnae tuvo que haberlo dado por hecho por el contexto; pero, de algún modo, no lo hizo. Así que, cuando se percató de que estaba _completamente_ desnudo, desvió la mirada cuan rápido pudo, azorada hasta las raíces. Buscaba distraerse de ese hecho tratando de dar con algo de interés en la arboleda que les rodeaba cuando dio con su ropa y enseres, perfectamente colocados sobre un tronco. Se acercó ahí a zancadas y cogió una pieza grande de tela extendida en unas ramas que dio por hecho que usaría de toalla y la colocó estratégicamente a media altura en su campo de visión para así poder tapar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Cuando Nathaniel se la encontró de frente, tan roja como su pelo y con los labios apretados en una fina línea, tendiéndole la toalla con una mirada demasiado concentrada en mirar al frente y _sólo al frente_ , no pudo sino echarse a reír.

—¿En serio? —se carcajeó, recorriendo la poca distancia que los separaba ya. Ella frunció un poco más el ceño y movió las manos que le tendían la toalla, haciendo hincapié en ella, diciéndole silenciosamente “ _sólo cógela_ ”. Y parecía que Nathaniel iba a hacerlo; pero prefirió sujetar las enguantadas manos y bajarlas de golpe, convirtiendo su esfuerzo por taparle las partes pudendas en fútil—. Con esa expresión cualquiera diría que nunca antes me habías visto desnudo.

—N-no así, con tanta…luz… —no quiso que la voz le saliera tan atropellada y nerviosa, darle el placer de darle la posición privilegiada de entre los dos. Pero lo había hecho y ya había quedado demasiado claro. Desvió la mirada a un lado y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando—. En cualquier caso, no tengo interés en ver nada más de lo que ya hubiera visto con anterioridad, así que por favor…

No terminó aquella frase, dando por hecho que quedaba lo suficientemente claro el mensaje. A saber cómo completó Nathaniel aquella frase en su cabeza, pues su reacción inmediata fue abrazarla por la cintura y pegar su cuerpo todo lo que podía al suyo. Absolutamente _todo_ lo que podía. La humedad y la súbita cercanía la sobresaltaron, haciéndola temblar un momento.

Lanzó una muda y corta plegaria al Hacedor, agradeciendo el par de dedos de metal de su armadura que otorgaba un mínimo de distancia entre su piel y la suya, mojada y desnuda.

—Casi parece que te avergüenza más verme desnudo que tenerme dentro —murmuró, ahondando su voz tanto que a Lynnae le reverberó en el pecho.

—Me estás empapando… —bufó, intentando hacer caso omiso a su expresión hambrienta.

—No donde me gustaría —ronroneó cerca de su oído.

—Si por ti fuera… —refunfuñó, soplando con fuerza. ¡Lo que tenía que soportar! Mandó la toalla de sopetón a su cabeza y comenzó a frotar su pelo con insistencia— Sécate o vas a enfermar. ¿No me sermoneaste aquella vez por eso mismo?

—Es diferente —gruñó, apretándola aún un poco más contra sí y removiendo la cabeza, como buscando una posición cómoda donde apoyarla—. Tú fuiste llanamente idiota.

No contestó; sólo siguió en su tarea de secarle el pelo y controlar su respiración, que estaba amenazada con cada beso que él depositaba en la poca superficie de piel que estaba expuesta de su sensible cuello. Estaba tan concentrada en respirar hondo que no pudo evitar verse embelesada por el poderoso olor que desprendía su cabello húmedo y su piel, que ahora parecía arder con los blancos rayos del sol del alba. Cerró los ojos y fue dejando caer las manos hasta dejarlas en sus hombros, acercando su nariz un poco más a los mechones que colgaban a un lado de su rostro, perdiéndose en el aroma que la envolvía.

—Me gusta el olor de tu jabón —murmuró con voz suave, casi enajenada.

—Hm, ¿sí? —mandó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja y movió con endiablada suavidad su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, impasible gris contra profundo verde—. Entonces debo usarlo más a menudo.

Se quedaron mirándose aún un instante más, en un silencio tenso, casi falso, puesto que sus cálidos alientos se estaban arremolinando escandalosamente en el poco espacio que había entre sus bocas.

Nathaniel la estaba mirando como si no existiera nada más en su mundo; no, en _el mundo entero_. Pero qué error sería mencionar esa mirada y no hablar cómo estaba ensombrecida por el tupido velo de la lujuria.

—Déjame desnudarte.

Le mantuvo la mirada. Era algo que se aprendía al nacer en familia noble, el mantenerse siempre altivo, firme en las convicciones, comprender que también se negociaba en las miradas. Él también lo hacía, por supuesto que lo hacía; tal vez con más maestría incluso. Y no sería la primera ni la última vez que entrarían en tal batalla por reivindicar la dominancia.

—No tienes permiso para hacer eso —murmuró, en un tono de voz calmado, no del todo acorde a su mirada intensa.

—Lo tendré si me lo das —contraatacó sin mayor problema, ladeando ligeramente el rostro sin que por ello perdiera un segundo de contacto visual.

—Cosa que no haré —se reiteró Lynnae en su posición, dando un tentativo paso atrás, aunque no pudiera alejarse lo más mínimo de él, aún tan retenida como estaba en sus poderosos brazos—. Te he dado una orden antes, cúmplela.

—Técnicamente no me has dado ninguna.

—Pues entonces si quieres una, te daré una: ponte ropa, Nathaniel. Ahora.

—Quítatela tú primero.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes? ¿A mí? —entrecerró los ojos, entre extrañada y molesta.

—¿No se supone que esto es una especie de lucha de egos? —soltó un bufido divertido— Intento anteponerme al tuyo y me temo que no lo conseguiré pidiendo las cosas por favor.

—Tú lo estás transformando en una —chascó la lengua.

—Juraría que eres tú la que lo está haciendo —avanzó un pie hasta que chocó con el que ella había echado atrás con anterioridad y se echó aún más encima, obligando a Lynnae a arquear la espalda hacia atrás—. Te estás haciendo la dura conmigo.

—¿Te refieres a comportarme como tu superior, cosa que soy?

—Más bien a tu empeño en negar vehemente todos los deseos que te incomodan.

—No estoy negando nada —su voz salió segura, pero en su interior no se sentía tan convencida.

—No, no lo haces, claro que no… —musitó, negando con la cabeza mientras la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nathaniel, en serio…

—Dilo entonces —su voz sonaba particularmente autoritaria—. Mírame a los ojos y di que no quieres que te desnude aquí y ahora.

Si antes le latía el corazón alocadamente, ahora estaba llanamente desenfrenado. Tanto que le avergonzaba pensar que estaba alterando la quietud sagrada del lugar con el bombeo en su pecho y el jadear en sus labios. Si antes estaba dudosa, ahora le era imposible tener claro absolutamente nada. Había plantado la semilla de la duda en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y crecía con cada gota de agua que resbalaba desde sus manos mojadas.

Era más que consciente de que Nathaniel sabía leerla como nadie, resquebrajar el jade de sus irises y encontrar la pequeña verdad que pululaba por su cerebro y no se aventuraba a salir a sus labios. Y ahora le aterraba pensar en lo que podía estar viendo a través de ellos. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si la miraba y encontraba en sus ojos que _sí_ que quería? ¿Y si realmente estaba deseando dejarse llevar y disfrutar de algo que él había jurado tantas veces que era suyo y sólo suyo? Por el sagrado nombre de Andraste, si seguía invadiendo sus cinco sentidos de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, sentía que podría perder la razón.

Se mordió el labio, lo suficiente para hacerse daño, para cortar sus pensamientos.

Deber. El deber era y debía ser _siempre_ lo primero. Era una Cousland, por encima de todo.

—No —fue un no estoico, seco y definitivo. De esos que nadie esperaba escuchar de una persona como ella, tan dulce y servicial. Aún así, se vio en la necesidad de mandar una mano a su hombro y empujarle hacia atrás, crear distancia—. No quiero.

Nathaniel se mantuvo apenas un poco más en su determinación, más que por terquedad por desconcierto. Salió pronto de aquel súbito trance y apartó el cuerpo y los brazos, levantando las manos como doble señal de rendición y obediencia. Lynnae esperó a que él dijera algo, pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. Tampoco parecía por la labor de hacer nada para solucionar el problema de su falta de vestimenta, por lo que se vio en la obligación de volver a perturbar el silencio.

—Necesito que te pongas la ropa para irnos cuanto antes —señaló el montón de ropa—. Así que…

—Hazlo tú.

Estaba a punto de girarse para darle intimidad cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Volvió a mirarle de golpe, las cejas apretadas y una expresión incrédula que decía que no había podido entenderle bien. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, como si nada, y se reafirmó:

—No me apetece vestirme, sabes. Así que, si tantas ganas tienes de que lo haga, bueno —se le escapó la sonrisa descarada—, hazlo tú misma.

Lynnae cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres antes de expulsar el aire por la nariz. No iba a caer en la trampa de darle la satisfacción de verse afectada por aquello, no. Le miró de nuevo y asintió, echándole la toalla encima con poca delicadeza para que se secara y encaminándose diligentemente al montón de ropa. Hizo caso omiso a sus carcajadas mientras recogía todo y volvía a donde estaba, procurando mantener la compostura en la medida de lo posible.

—Tienes ya una edad, Nathaniel —le regañó, golpeándole el pecho con el montón de ropa para que la mantuviera sujeta mientras ella rebuscaba—. Y yo también.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido nunca! —no podía parar de reír, pero se esforzó en hacerlo aún más descaradamente cuando vio cómo cogía su ropa interior del montón—. ¡Oh, que va en serio! ¡Por las bragas de Andraste! ¡Vas a hacerlo _de verdad_!

—Alguien tiene que ser el maduro de los dos —bufó por la nariz.

Se concentró en estar enfadada con su comportamiento para así no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo mientras se agachaba y le levantaba las piernas para hacerlas entrar en los agujeros. Se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos y suspirar antes de tener que levantarse y terminar de (oh, por Andraste bendita) subirle los calzoncillos.

—Eh, eh, con cuidado, que es una zona de- —advirtió Nathaniel, mirándola desde arriba con una expresión divertida. A Lynnae le chispearon los ojos de la rabia contenida y claramente tomó aquello como una invitación a hacer _justo lo contrario_ , levantándose de sopetón y tirando con fuerza. Nathaniel se sacudió en el sitio, echando la cabeza atrás al quedarse sin aire; se mordió la sonrisa tensa y algo satisfactoria y lo fue expulsando a trompicones por la nariz antes de completar su frase con la voz quebrada— _delicada_ , sí. Hm, ¿crees que puedes no repetir eso cuando vayas a ponerme los pantalones?

— _Puedo_ hacerlo—dijo, cogiendo la prenda y estirándola antes de volver a agacharse—. La verdadera pregunta es si _mereces_ que lo haga.

—No eres así de… —la miró con la boca entreabierta, aún buscando aliento, mientras buscaba la palabra— _osada_ con el resto.

—El resto no juega tanto con mi paciencia —murmuró mientras iba subiendo la tela por sus piernas, esta vez despacio, hasta llegar a su abdomen.

—El resto no te conoce y adora como yo —replicó con voz grave y rasposa, mirándola de una forma que sólo podía reforzar lo dicho.

Los ojos de Lynnae se rindieron de inmediato esta vez, bajando la mirada ante una con la que llanamente no podía competir. Apretó los labios y cogió la camisa oscura y se la echó por la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más al ver que cuando pasó por ella la seguía mirando con la misma intensidad. Le cogió el brazo para pasarlo por la manga, haciendo como si nada, primero con uno y luego con el otro, haciendo lo imposible por obviar su expresión. Respiró hondo, bajando la camisa por su cuerpo y luego devolvió las manos arriba, paseándolas por su pecho. Cuando llegó a la base del cuello, notó el cordón que por ahí pasaba y lo recorrió con los dedos. Se quedó mirando el colgante de metal que de él pendía: el grifo rampante, emblema de los Guardas Grises. La Orden a la que ambos habían entregado su vida. _Su_ Orden.

—Sabes… Siempre di por hecho que me odiabas y que lo harías siempre —murmuró, con la vista perdida en los leves destellos que desprendía al moverlo—. Ya desde pequeño no me soportabas y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar usé el derecho de Conscripción contigo y yo…

—Haces que odiarte sea toda una odisea, ¿sabes?

Sonrió para sí y le miró de nuevo, disfrutando de cómo él había correspondido a la sonrisa con algo de dulzura también. Soltó el colgante y tomó la siguiente prenda que le estaba tendiendo, empezando a dar forma al uniforme que con tanto orgullo llevaba.

—Tú también. A tu manera.

Terminaron juntos de colocar todo el resto de ropa y las piezas de armadura sin mayor problema, ahora que él estaba por la labor. Tras ajustarse la pechera, Nathaniel se acercó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas y tomó asiento para poder colocarse las botas. Lynnae le siguió y se sentó en una roca a su lado. Al verle desde detrás se percató de que llevaba su habitualmente impecable pelo deshecho, así que se quitó los guanteletes de su armadura y hundió los dedos de nuevo en su melena.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, girándose un poco para intentar mirarla.

—Peinarte —le presionó la mandíbula gentilmente con los dedos hasta que volvió a mirar a donde antes—. No muevas la cabeza.

—¿Y seguro que sabrás hacerlo? —comentó, con un tono de ligera burla.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, con la voz algo perdida al andar concentrada—. Me conozco tu peinado lo suficiente…

Abrió los dedos para usarlos de peine, echando el pelo atrás desde su frente, preocupándose en dejar un par de mechones libres a los lados como él siempre solía. Luego comenzó a trenzar despacio el pelo justo por encima de la oreja, aprovechando la humedad del cabello para que quedara tenso y pulcro. Sabía más que bien que Nathaniel era especialmente cuidadoso y que odiaba las cosas mal hechas, así que se esmeró más de lo que lo haría con su propio pelo normalmente.

—¿Quién te enseñó a trenzar el pelo? —preguntó al rato, terminando de ajustarse los guantes de arquero— Nunca te había visto hacerlo, así que pensaba que no sabrías.

—Mi madre —contestó sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo. No pudo evitar una ligera punzada en el pecho, un pequeño nudo en la garganta—. Tenía el cabello especialmente largo y desde joven lo trenzaba para que no le molestara en batalla. Me contaba que, durante la Rebelión, muchos nobles como ella llevaban trenzas como símbolo a su lealtad a Ferelden…

—Sí, yo también oí esa historia cuando era pequeño.

—¿Y por eso llevas trenzas en el pelo? —inquirió, torciendo ligeramente el cuello para poder mirarle, curiosa.

—¿Qué? No, no, qué va —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, que luego colocó encima de la rodilla de ella—. Son prácticas. Sólo eso.

—Sólo eso… —repitió para sí misma, tomando ambas trenzas con la mano y uniéndolas en una en mitad de la cabeza— En cualquier caso, a ti también tuvo que enseñarte alguien.

—Aprendí solo. No es tan difícil —se encogió de hombros, sus dedos moviéndose distraídamente por la pierna de Lynnae—. Cuando nos encontrábamos con nuestro tío Bryland, el pasatiempo favorito de Delilah era trenzarle el pelo a Habren mientras cuchicheaban de modas y de chicos. Muchas veces me obligaban a mantenerlas vigiladas mientras nuestros padres estaban fuera, así que… Sólo repetí lo que ellas hacían.

La pelirroja soltó un sonido corto mientras terminaba su trabajo, volviendo a pasar los dedos para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Luego volvió a hacerlo, esta vez simplemente porque acariciarle el pelo se le hacía una sensación tremendamente agradable. Era lacio y grueso, muy diferente al suyo, y estaba tan pulcramente repeinado que simplemente pasar las yemas por encima causaba un sutil y suave placer; además, a juzgar por la forma en la que él estaba respirando, tan pacíficamente, no era la única que disfrutaba.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, sin decir nada, sólo acariciándose distraídamente, disfrutando de la visión del agua cristalina y el brillo del primer sol de la mañana, el olor a prado y a rocío, el sonido de la quietud del lugar y de sus acompasadas respiraciones, el tacto del otro tan cerca.

Nathaniel acabó echando la cabeza atrás, para poder mirarla.

—No sé si tendría que haber mencionado eso… — susurró, la preocupación enturbiando su mirada— ¿Estás bien?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y ensanchó su cálida y pacífica sonrisa.

—Lo estoy —contestó, sus yemas masajeando con extrema delicadeza sus sienes—. Pero gracias. Es muy dulce por tu parte que te preocupes así por mí…

—No lo digas en alto, por favor —rezongó, con una expresión afligida y un resoplido—. Odio que sepas lo loco que estoy por ti.

Lynnae negó con la cabeza, entre risas, acercando el rostro al suyo.

—Prometo mantener el secreto, entonces.

Y le besó con toda la suavidad que había en su cuerpo. Larga y delicadamente, como si el mundo les hubiera concedido una pequeña pausa para que pudieran expresarse en paz. Se besaron despacio, los dedos de Lynnae hundiéndose en el mar de azabache, los de Nathaniel describiendo con mimo la superficie de su rostro. Se fundieron en un beso sin ansia, sin prisa, sin lujuria. Uno de esos que pronunciaban esas dos palabras mejor que cualquier voz.

Sus labios se separaron con un sonido húmedo y cuando se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, lo hicieron de otra manera. Lynnae dejó correr aún un poco más el tiempo antes de hablar:

—Tenemos que irnos.

Esta vez Nathaniel asintió y obedeció sin dilación, levantándose y recogiendo el resto de sus útiles y armas. Lynnae miró casi con pena el sitio, sintiendo mucho no saber si volvería a visitarlo alguna vez. Se puso la mano en el pecho y suspiró con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar, seguida de inmediato por él.

—Oye, Nathaniel… —se aventuró a decir pasado un momento.

—¿Hm? —miró en su dirección, sin dejar de caminar.

—Antes de volver, necesito que sepas que te debo una —se mordisqueó el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Y eso? —arqueó la ceja, confuso y algo desconfiado.

—Bueno, el caso es… —titubeó, apartando la mirada y unas ramas de su camino— que tal vez sí que tuvieras razón.

—¿Con qué exactamente? —fue poco a poco entrecerrando los ojos, más receloso aún.

—Ya sabes —se encogió de hombros, notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar la conversación en perspectiva—. Me dijiste que fuera sincera contigo sobre si quería o no que lo hicieras y, bueno, quiero decir… —expulsó el aire con fuerza, como intentando darse ánimos y decirlo al fin— Me temo que no fui _enteramente_ sincera cuando te dije que no. Lo siento.

Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que él no lo hacía. Se giró y se lo encontró con una expresión tanto de incredulidad como de enfado. Sin decir nada, tomó aire, apretando los labios y señaló con la palma abierta el camino por el que habían venido. A Lynnae le salió una risa nerviosa, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tenía que hacerlo… Te prometo que la próxima vez no pasará.

—Y una mierda —gruñó con todo el asco de su voz—, no te creo. La próxima vez me pondrás alguna otra excusa idiota. Y la siguiente. Y la otra —chascó la lengua, mirando al cielo cubierto de verde mientras avanzaba—. ¡¡Agh!! ¡Sabía que me estabas mintiendo, lo sabía!

—No era una mentira, era sólo una _verdad incompleta_ , no es lo mismo—apuntó con un dedo—. Además, somos Guardas Grises, el deber es lo primero, ya te lo he…

—Oh, Dios, no empieces a darme la murga con eso otra vez —refunfuñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te _odio_ cuando te pones así.

—Lo siento, pero esta vez hice lo que debía como tu superior —se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo convencida.

Nathaniel se quedó callado un momento. O casi, porque no paraba de gruñir y maldecir para sí. Lynnae pensó que iba a dejarlo ahí, que lo volverían a discutir más tarde y entendería la urgencia de la situación. Pero lo cierto es que Nathaniel era un hombre demasiado orgulloso para dejar la situación acabar así, sin decir nada más. Así que se plantó delante de ella, pillándola totalmente por sorpresa, y acercó su rostro hasta casi, casi rozar el suyo.

—No te vi muy preocupada por tus deberes cuando me estabas besando como si no importara nada más en el mundo, _Comandante._

Lynnae abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Nathaniel amplió su sonrisa de suficiencia y la adelantó, contento por haber conseguido bajarle, aunque fuera un poco, los humos. Ella recompuso la expresión rápidamente, bufó por la nariz y apretó el paso hasta estar a su altura.

Y le cogió de la mano y la apretó.

—Tienes la habilidad de hacerme olvidarme de ellos por un instante, sabes.

Nathaniel la miró con cariño, antes de devolver el apretón.

—De nada.

Lynnae sonrió, sintiendo el calor en su pecho expandirse y tornarse mariposas.

Ciertamente le hacía bien tener a Nathaniel a su lado.


End file.
